Data structures, such as databases, data tables, data indexes, graphs, and/or the like may be sorted and/or organized to hold any type of data. The data can represent and/or be used to indicate information via text, images, audio, video, etc. The data structure may be sorted and/or organized by a particular topic. For example, to manage information associated with an individual, an entity might maintain a data structure that includes an account associated with the individual. In such cases, the entity and/or individual may access the data structure to update information associated with the plurality of individuals.